No puedes mentir
by alasparami
Summary: Sanosuke acude a Megumi en un mal momento para que esta trate su mano. Durante su visita, ambos rememoran cierto día en el que Sanosuke dio a entender que estaba enamorado de la doctora. ¿Confesará Sagara finalmente sus sentimientos?


**No puedes mentir. **

Me quedo despierta, escuchando los ruidos nocturnos decidiendo que me he cansado de correr en círculos alrededor de lo mismo: amor no correspondido, en general decidí no amar más, ni si quiera intentarlo, aunque me carcoma la sangre, y el ego me reclame hasta en sueños.

Entonces escucho que llaman a la puerta, justo cuando acabo de acostarme.

Me levanto, con un humor que pocos se atreverían a provocar.

Me dirijo despacio, procurando hacer esperar, y si se puede, hasta desesperar a la persona que seguramente se congela afuera, mientras la lluvia cae por sus sienes, por el simple motivo de haberme hecho levantar, cuando ya estaba plácidamente acomodada en mi cama luego de trabajar más de las ocho horas diarias regulares seguidas.

Entonces abro raudamente la puerta con intención de golpear a la persona del otro lado, pero con la esperanza de que no sea el Dr. Genzai, y me encuentro con Sanosuke.

Claro, ¿quien más podría estar tocando a estas horas? Sólo conozco a un hombre tan desconsiderado como él.

Entrecierro los ojos al ver su mordaz sonrisa, conociendo de antemano mis precauciones para hacerlo sufrir en la impune tempestad.

—Pasa—Le digo con un respingo y me doy vuelta, para seguir mi camino al interior de la casa.

—Oi Kitsune esa bata es muy reveladora, ¿Será que por eso te molesta Kamui, a pesar de estar casado; y con hijos?

—Cállate y siéntate—Le ordeno, recordando el problema en el que me metió con mi vecino y con toda su familia. —Ni siquiera menciones el nombre de ese tipo, porque me hace querer estrangularte.

—No es mi culpa, Kitsune; lo sabes bien.

—Claro que es tu culpa.

—No. —Responde de modo casi automático. —Tú fuiste quien llevó la radio con él. Fue una simple casualidad. —objeta sin alterarse.

— ¿Cómo podría saber yo que tú habías grabado eso en el casete que se quedó trabado en la radio grabadora?—Le grito alzando mi índice a su entrecejo.

— ¿Cómo podría saber yo que tú ibas a llevar la radio con él, para que sacara el casete que se quedó trabado?—Reformula su argumento ésta vez con más énfasis en las palabras 'tú' y 'él'.

—En primer lugar NUNCA deberías haber grabado, dicho y/o pensado eso de Kamui, y mucho menos de su familia. — Respondo justificando mi error.

—Sí, puede ser, pero fuiste tú quien llevó la radio con él. Y además él no tendría por qué haber escuchado el casete, porque lo que sea que hubieras grabado ahí no era de su incumbencia. —Argumenta a su favor.

—Si no hubieses grabado eso, el casete no se hubiera trabado, y yo no lo hubiese llevado, ni él escuchado su contenido. —Contrarresto lo más rápido que puedo. —Y vienes por tu mano, ¿No?

—Sí. —Responde desinteresadamente. —Pero ¿por qué solamente me retas a mí, si Yahiko, y Kenshin también participaron en la grabación?

—Porque aun no he tenido oportunidad de hablar con ellos, pero en cuanto pueda lo haré. Dame tu mano. —Le ordeno de forma tajante. Y me acerca su mano derecha fría y con los vendajes húmedos, por la tormenta a la cual estuvo sometida.

—Sé muy bien que a Kenshin no le dirás nada. —Musita en voz baja, mirando hacia algún lado con un dejo de nostalgia; siento como si no estuviera aquí. Me hace sentir rara su forma de expresarse y su mirada vacía observando en el piso una realidad incomprensible para mí.

—Sí lo haré. —Contesto, intentando hacerlo regresar a la habitación.

Me mira con una mirada más extraviada aun, y con una expresión de incertidumbre, marcada en sus cejas, y en su boca recta.

—Sí lo haré. —Repito, más para mí que para él, mientras comienzo a sacar el vendaje y a limpiar su mano con algodón mojado en alcohol, para desinfectarla. Hoy parece estar menos vulnerable al dolor, o quizás más perdido, deduzco. —Como el mayor, Kenshin debió haberlos detenido, o siquiera haberlos retado, pero no hizo nada de eso, sólo se rió de las incoherencias que ustedes hablaban y cantaban. —Replico recordando la canción con adjetivos tan despectivos que había utilizado Sanosuke para referirse a mi vecino.

—Ya hablé con Kamui. —Contestó sin salir de su dimensión paralela.

—Sí y le dijiste que todo lo que había escuchado de tu boca era cierto.

—Porque sí lo es, ese tipo necesita a alguien que le diga las cosas como son. —Responde una vez más sin emoción.

—Pero debías disculparte, no te imaginas la cara que puse yo cuando me dijo 'entiendo que sea tu amante pero no es para que se tome la confianza de cantar y decir cosas sobre mí y mi familia', al momento no lo entendí, y luego de escuchar el casete comprendí sus palabras, excepto por la parte de 'amante'. —Y frunzo el entrecejo rememorándolo.

— ¿Lo ves?, ni siquiera te respeta a ti, que eres su vecina y que lo curas gratis…a veces. Pero el punto es que sí es un estúpido, un tarado, y la palabrota que dije después, también es drogadicto, maricón y…-

—No sigas. —Lo corto por la mitad, conociendo el resto de sus palabras sin necesidad de que las pronuncie, ya he escuchado el casete y la canción que este cabeza de pollo le dedica a Kamui, y hasta me he reído infinitas veces con su tono desafinado y el vocabulario que usó, pero que me ha metido en un par de problemas, y hasta en acaloradas conversaciones con su esposa.

— ¿Por qué dice que somos amantes?—Pregunta tratando de disimular su interés.

'Ha vuelto' pienso mientras alzo una ceja, yo sé a qué se debe; no con total seguridad pero algo adentro me dice que probablemente tenga razón. Cada vez que veo a Sanosuke lo recuerdo, ése día Kaoru, Yahiko, él y yo estábamos reunidos en el dojo, mientras Kenshin jugaba con las niñas afuera, con afán de distraerlas un rato.

Sano estaba escribiendo lo que para mí, desde el lugar que ocupaba enfrente de él, parecían garabatos.

-Comienzo del Flashback-

—La verdad es que soy muy mala mintiendo. —Confesó Kaoru, seguida de un par de risas por parte de Yahiko.

— ¿Por qué?—Le pregunté intentando sacarle información para poder descifrar la próxima vez que dudara de que me dijera la verdad.

—Porque se me encienden las mejillas, se me traba la lengua, y luego comienzo a reír nerviosamente. —Fue su respuesta.

'Es cierto' Pensé recordando todas las veces que había captado las mentiras de la joven.

-El mejor en el arte de mentir es Sanosuke.-Declaró Yahiko con un brillo en sus ojos.

—La verdad no me cuesta. —Respondió el susodicho, pronunciando sus palabras con orgullo, pero sin levantar la vista de lo que estaba escribiendo desde hacía rato. Por lo que sabía, era una poesía; según lo que el más joven del grupo nos había informado, al cabeza de pollo se le había dado por escribir canciones y poesías, y leer interminables libros.—Pero hay una forma en la que pueden hacerme escupir la verdad.—Finalizó, volviéndose a concentrar en el papel.

— ¿Cuál es?— Yahiko preguntó lo que yo también me estaba preguntando.

—Haciéndome mirar a los ojos a la persona que me pregunta, e interrogando de manera directa, es decir que mi respuesta deba ser sí, o no. De esa forma ninguna mentira aflorará mis labios. —Contestó estructurando perfectamente sus palabras, de modo que deduje que realmente le estaba interesando la literatura.

No hubo respuesta, porque todos nos sumimos en nuestros pensamientos o quizás porque ninguno quiso molestar al luchador que finalmente se mostraba interesado hacia algo positivo.

—Sanosuke…—Pronunció lentamente Yahiko luego de aproximadamente quince minutos de silencio infernal.

— ¿Qué?—Respondió en voz baja Sagara todavía con la vista en el cuaderno, y toda su concentración en él.

—Sanosuke…—Volvió a llamar el niño, con lo que la curiosidad nos llegó a mí y a Kaoru por igual, a lo que ambas dirigimos nuestras perdidas miradas hacia la pequeña figura que aclamaba el nombre del luchador.

— ¿Qué?—Dijo Sanosuke dirigiendo sus pares ámbares hacia Yahiko.

— ¿Te gusta Megumi?

—Sí. —Fue la respuesta que se escuchó antes de que alguien pudiera interponer un golpe en el desobligado kendoka.-No, no.-Replicó Sagara segundos después, y luego, simplemente rió relajadamente, y todos, sorprendidos, para tratar de no abordar una situación incómoda reímos después.

—Ya lo dijiste. —Recomenzó el pequeño.

—Dios, ¡Ustedes!—Fue lo último que escuchamos del luchador, antes de que tomara su mochila el cuaderno, y la lapicera y saliera por la puerta por donde había llegado horas antes.

-Fin del flashback-

—Kitsune, ¿Por qué dice que somos amantes?—Inquisitoriamente preguntó de nuevo, haciéndome recordar que aun estaba aquí.

—Porque…porque…—Musité nerviosamente.-Oh, porque siempre vienes a estas horas en la noche, y él dice que no te ve salir, y que además a ti no te cobro nunca.-Le respondo de manera violenta.

—Pero eso es cierto.-Responde. — ¿Y qué?

—No, o ¿Acaso tú te quedas aquí?—Interrogo casi con desesperación pensando en que si es verdad que yo le gusto quizás si se quede en mi casa después de todo, y yo ni siquiera lo sepa.

—Bueno, eso no, pero lo de que no me cobras; eso sí.

—No te cobro porque no tienes dinero. —Contesto secantemente tratando de recordarle su situación de casi indigente.

—Sí tengo, aunque no lo creas. —Afirma, sacando una billetera de cuero con muchos billetes en su interior.-

—¿Y por qué no le pagas a Otae?—Argumento nuevamente.

—Ya le pagué. —Alega en su defensa. —Puedes preguntarle si no me crees, a propósito ¿Por qué estás tan lenta hoy?

— ¿Eso qué significa?

—Que estás quemando mi mano con el alcohol al que la sometes desde hace más de media hora. —Responde, a lo que miro su mano. Lo había olvidado por completo, pero vuelvo a lo mismo, ¿ya le pagó a Otae? ¿Cuándo cambió tanto?

— ¿Pasa algo, Meg?—Dice dirigiendo su mirada-de-distraído-fingida al techo.

—No, nada. —Intento mentir sin éxito. Pero él parece no argumentar mi última respuesta para mi tranquilidad, que no dura mucho.

— ¿Tú sabes mentir?—Pregunta con una sonrisa en el borde de sus labios asomándose lentamente y con una mirada un tanto sombría, unos minutos después.

—Sí. —Miento nuevamente, sonriendo, pensando en que no digo la verdad.

Su mirada se aclara, y traga saliva. Cada vez que se queda en silencio, actúa sospechosamente misterioso o que mira de forma traviesa cuando estamos solos tengo miedo de que me diga que efectivamente yo le gusto. No sé qué tendría de malo eso, pero de todas formas lo he estado evitando.

— ¿Qué pasa?—Pregunta mostrando su preocupación esta vez, lo miro con los ojos como platos sin poder encontrar con palabras la explicación justa.- ¿Por qué debo preguntarte todo dos veces? ¿En qué piensas?-Musita mirando hacia abajo, mientras los dos sabemos que en realidad su pregunta es '¿En quién piensas?'

Y por primera vez puedo contestar, aunque sea en mi mente 'en ti'.

—Porque estoy distraída, sólo pensaba en qué decirle a Kamui, no sé cómo disculparme. —Justifico.

—No debes hacerlo, no es tu culpa. —Pronuncia mientras busco vendajes nuevos.

—Lo sé, pero yo debo responsabilizarme. —Respondo mucho más relajada, sabiendo que ya hemos pasado el trecho incómodo.

Sus ojos miran el piso, y la incomodidad vuelve. ¿Ahora qué?

Mis dudas me comen por dentro.

— ¿Qué te pasa?—Pregunto esta vez yo.

—Nada en realidad-Responde él. — ¿Qué es lo que te pasa a ti?

'¿Acaso estás preocupado?, eso sería lindo, pero ni siquiera tengo la certitud de que yo te importe'

Parpadeo dos veces seguidas, miro a un costado y luego al frente, en dirección a él. Encontrando sus pupilas directamente. Después de todo no soy yo la que debería sentirse nerviosa, ¿O sí?

— ¿Eso que dijiste cuando estábamos un día en el dojo es cierto?—Suelto casi sin respirar e intentando mover mis ojos de los suyos, pero reteniéndolos sólo para no parecer débil. '¿Por qué diablos dije eso?'

— ¿Qué cosa?—dice él cambiando su expresión anteriormente sorprendida por una más relajada, y hasta predictiva.

Miro hacia el otro costado, y el nerviosismo me invade casi completa, miro hacia abajo y veo que todavía sostengo su mano, lo que empeora las cosas. Dirijo mi mirada hacia la suya y noto que él se siente mucho más confiado que yo, y que hasta le resulta gracioso mi estado.

Sí, era yo la que debía ponerse nerviosa y mantener la boca cerrada, me reprocho en silencio.

Trato de respirar profundo y de comenzar a vendar su mano, así tengo la excusa perfecta para quitar mi mirada de la suya, y dirigirla hacia su mano, haciendo las cosas más fáciles para los dos.

—Eso, cuando Yahiko afirmó que mentías bien.

—Sí, ¿No crees que miento bien?—responde, lo que yo tomo como una evasiva, y sonrío un poco más aliviada. —He mentido bien por mucho tiempo, ¿o me equivoco?—contesta, devolviendo la tensión al ambiente.

—No lo sé, ¿por qué lo dices?

—Sabes por qué. —Replica, intentando sonreír; pero le sale como una mueca. A lo que yo sonrío.

No entiendo por qué me contradigo, hace un momento no quería escucharlo hablar sobre el asunto, pero luego yo misma le pregunté.

Termino de vendar su mano.

—Gracias, ¿quieres que te pague esta vez?—Interroga con su típica relajación.

—No, ya es costumbre no cobrarte. Pero, ¿de dónde sacaste el dinero?

—Del trabajo. —Y trata de esconder sus mejillas sonrojadas.

'¿Trabajo?, ¿qué trabajo? Sanosuke NO trabaja.'

-¿Qué trabajo?-Digo finalmente expresando mis pensamientos.

—Bueno, trabajo en una librería, desde las vacaciones. —Responde calmadamente.-Y ¿sabes? Ya es tarde, debo irme. Nos veremos.

—Sí. —contesto, lo acompaño hasta la puerta; veo que la lluvia ha cesado, y él se aleja saludando con la mano derecha, como siempre.


End file.
